Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heart pacemakers, and in particular to such a heart pacemaker hvaing a time delay element therein for setting the time between atrial and ventricular activity (AV time).
Description of the Prior Art
Atrioventricular-sequential (or AV-sequential) heart pacemakers generally are those types of heart pacemakers which provide a stimulation pulse to the ventricle controlled by an atrial signal, or provide a stimulation pulse to the ventricle and the atrium controlled by an atrial signal, as well as pacemakers which provide a stimulation pulse to both the atrial and the ventricle and are controlled by signals from both chambers. Such a heart pacemaker is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,148. It is known that the hemodynamically effective PQ time can be matched to the heartbeat frequency by the use of a time delay element.